Speechless
by Musing Soul
Summary: Kamui gets a bit of a different sort of warm welcome than he expected.
I watched the retreating Hoshidan ranks with a twisted in my gut. I had always valued the truth, and part of me felt like I was turning my back on that concept, on my "true family", or some equally trite saying.

"No use brooding now." I muttered. My choice was made, and there was no going back now. The anguish in their eyes had been obvious. Of the group, I felt like Azura at least understood, despite having the least reason too. If anything, I had expected her scorn, or hatred. Instead, I received a sad gaze, and a small, tired smile.

"Something on your mind?" Xander's voice was calm, a steady rumble, fitting him well, I thought. I couldn't help but draw the comparison to his Hoshidan counterpart, and wonder what made them so different. On the surface, loyalty and a devotion to their family and country defined the both of them, I thought, but I supposed the differences ended there.

"Nothing that matters now." I replied, turning away from the battlefield. My choice was made. It was time to lie in the bed I had made. "I made my choice, and there is nothing gained by regretting it."

Xander gave me a sideways look, but nodded, obviously not willing to press the issue. "Come on. The others are waiting." He gesture back towards Nohr.

I nodded, placing a hand upon the blade that now hung at my hip. Xander turned his horse with a touch that was at the same time commanding yet relatively gentle, and I followed on foot, trying to distance myself from my thoughts in any way I could.

"Big brother!" Elise had dismounted and all but knocked me off my feet in her rush to hug me. I staggered from the impact, feeling a half smile flitting across my face. "I missed you!"

Patting Elise on the back, I did smile. "I missed you too." That seemed to only make Elise squeeze me tighter, and I was glad for my armor, which prevented me from being suffocated by my younger, if I guess adopted, sister.

"The Hoshidans didn't do anything to you did they, Little Prince?" Xander looked concerned.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I waved a hand. "Nothing happened to me Xander. They were all very polite. A bit smothering maybe, but they aren't bad people." I saw a flicker in his eyes of….something undefined. Or perhaps I didn't care to define. "What matters right now, is that I'm back."

At that, he smiled, a softer smile, and genuine. "That is true Little Prince that is true." He dismounted as well, walking over, and pulling me into a quick hug.

As Xander stepped back, I looked around, realizing someone was missing. "Xander, where is Camila? Shouldn't she be here too?" I asked.

Before my surrogate older brother, although in my head, he was still just my older brother, could reply, a new voice entered the mix.

"Did you miss me so much?" I turned to address Camilla, but before I could manage any further response, I was dragged into a hug.

I had no problem with this, ordinarily. However, Camilla managed to pull me into a hug that shoved my face into her ample bosom.

Some detached part of me, the part that had just been dryly cataloguing everything that happened over the recent days starting running off facts.

Soft, not super squishy, a sort of just right firmness that….oh my god, what the hell was I thinking about. This was my sister.

"I missed you too, darling Kamui." The tone of voice was sensual, alluring, as I found my face pushed further into her chest. I tried to struggle, to no avail. "No one is going to take you from me ever again."

That's nice Camilla, but I can't breathe, I thought, struggling to move. Damn she was strong. All the while, that same logical part of my brain kept filing away little details. I could hear Xander chuckling in the background, and Elise saying…something. Camilla's breasts felt good, and I totally could fall asleep right now….

NO! That was the oxygen deprivation talking, I told myself, as it was starting to become an issue. I struggled further. My head was starting to get fuzzy, and my thoughts less and less clear.

Camilla does smell nice, that wonderfully logical part of my brain went on.

At last, Camilla released her death grip, and I was able to stumble back, and try and regain my breath. After a moment, of both regaining my breath, and shutting up that fancy logic center, I managed to look Camila in the eye.

"Yes, I missed you Camilla." She smile was brilliant, as I was pulled into another suffocating boob hug. Or at least she tried, being more prepared this time, I was able to dance away. "Err…Camilla? Your tits are great and all, really nice to lay on…," Oh gods, I did not say that out loud, "but you're kind of my sister?!" I pointed out. She gave me a single long stare, and I got the feeling I was in over my head.

She advanced on me, hips swaying in a manner that was altogether too seductive. "Not by blood." From the corner of my eye, I could see Xander looking together far to amused by this. Elise was just watching wide eyed.

Goddamnit, it was hard to think straight when my every second thought went to being shoved into….Damnit!

"Not by blood darling." She continued to approach, with that slow, measured stride, which, the lovely logical part of me pointed out, was designed to bring out a more primal set of instincts.

"But-" I tried again. Before my objection could get anywhere, she went on.

"You admit to finding me attractive darling, and besides, no one is going to object!" Camila's tempting smile continued to be filed by that logical part of my brain that was rapidly becoming less logical by the second.

"Just give it up Kamui." Xander chuckled. "Camila has had this figured out for a long time. I suspect she already shot down the same arguments you are going to make to me already."

Xander you traitor! I wanted to yell, but I was too busy being equal parts entranced by my sister, my sister damnit! Well, she was correct, not by blood, but still! Right?

The fact I was losing the argument with myself was not helping matters. However, in my moment of distraction, Camila got close enough to pull me into another wonderfully suffocating embrace.

I wasn't sure what was worse. That I was rationally losing an argument that seemed to end in my face being shoved in my technically adoptive sister's tits, or that I wasn't sure I was overly keen on winning my own argument.

"I told you, no one is going to take you from me again!" She sounded far too cheerful. I was at least able to breathe this time, but that wasn't helping in the least. Managing to pull back, I met her eyes, opened my mouth to speak.

And that was once again, as far as I got, because she kissed me.

It was an incredibly aggressive kiss, and I stumbled back, finding myself more and more unprepared, before I started to return it. Camilla, apparently emboldened by this pulled me against her, leaving me even more aware of her…well, yeah. I've talked enough about her tits already. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, and I totally forgot about arguing, and just kissed her back.

I could almost feel my higher brain functions shutting down, although I was dimly aware of our fingers interlacing at some point, and one of my hands sliding around her waist.

Then, the kiss ended. Camila pulled back with a brilliant smile upon her face, and held up our interlaced hands, seeming quite happy, before turning, and sashaying away again.

For half a second, I stood gaping, for another couple seconds longer than I should have, I spent staring at her ass as she walked, before I felt the slight band of cold around one of my fingers.

Reality also caught up with me at that moment. Oh gods. I have just made out with my adoptive sister. In front of my other adoptive siblings. One of whom could kick my ass in his sleep with only one arm, and half a leg. And what the hell was on my finger?

Xander released rolling laugh, stepping forwards to clap me on the back. "Congratulations Kamui." He told me, a sincere smile upon his features.

What? Congratulations? For what? Making out with your sister? Having my face shoved in her boobs and totally enjoying it even when I shouldn't?

"For what?" I croaked, hoping that there was a punchline to this somewhere, and that I didn't just do what I was pretty sure I did.

Xander just laughed even harder, walking away and shaking his head.

"Now you'll really be my Big Brother!" Elise hit me with another flying hug, and completely knocked me on my ass. Before I could even come up with a coherent response, she was back on her feet running off, and yelling for me to follow.

I got to my feet shakily, when I remembered that thing on my finger.

I held up my hand, and started to feel light headed. A simple silver band of metal wrapped about my finger.

"Oh." I paused. "Shit."

 **So….I'm not quite to the point that I'm going to hell….but I'm going to hell. Hopefully you enjoyed.**


End file.
